Morpheus (Earth-68)
This is Morpheus, a Nemuina on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He is a villain in Jane Smith 10. Appearance Morpheus is a short, fairy like alien, with dark blue skin and black hair. His wings are purple, and has gloves over his hand. and Abilities Like all Nemuinas, he has the ability to produce a dust that puts his targets to sleep. The dust he releases is white. He can enter, manipulate and control dreams, as well as simply observe them. He can fly. He has the ability to block GABA receptors, which is the neurotransmitter that paralyzes muscles during sleep. This causes his target to sleepwalk. He can create layers of dream, making it seem like the target wakes, but never does. It's also impossible to tell if caught in it or not. Weakness Another trauma to the victim's head could cause Morpheus to come out of their head. Being a dream spirit, he can be caught in a Dream Catcher. Personality Morpheus is similar to Khyber. He is a mercenary, and treats the targets of his hunt as prey, and non-sentient, referring to Jane as an "it." He also tests his targets by challenging their psyche, looking for their weaknesses, then forces them to fight it to gauge their response. He keeps records of his progress with a tape recorder, it being like a dream journal. History Morpheus first appears around Christmas time, having been hired to capture Jane. However, instead of going after her directly, he uses his dream dust to put Jane and her friends in a Christmas nightmare, taking the form of Evil Santa. However, Jane's subconscious eventually allows her to break free of it. Morpheus comments that her subconscious was strong, but easily manipulated. He unleashes a Cassiopeian Dream Eater onto Jane, which feeds on Jane's nightmares. It creates her nightmares, which Morpheus views. After Jane destroys the Dream Eater, he states that he now has knowledge of her fears, and will use them against her. After Jane gets over her fear of fire after an encounter with Alan, and him hiring Zombozo helps her get over it, he gets more proactive and directly confronts her. He traps her in what seems like a never-ending dream, with layers of them. He attempts to use the dreams to cause her to kill herself, then later hurt her friends. Lucy stomping on Brainstorm's head electrocutes him and forces him out of Jane's head, allowing them to catch him in a Navajo dream catcher. He is then arrested. After being arrested, Jane goes to him to try and figure out her dreams about Proctor Servantis. Morpheus states that he had given him a prophecy in the past, and willingly helps Jane figure out her locked away past. It is unknown why he helps her. Appearances * Jane's Christmas Nightmare * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) * Something Zombozo This Way Comes (Jane Smith 10) * Nightmare in Bellwood * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point Trivia * Morpheus is named after the Greek God of Sleep. * His idea came after thinking of a way to access Jane's fears, as well as one who would use a Cassiopeian Dream Eater to do so. * Morpheus appeared early in Jane's Christmas Nightmare, which was thought of after the Season 2 plot line. He was used to create the Christmas nightmare. * Morpheus shows off the fears of Khyber, on how a Nemuina's can be terrifying. * Morpheus being caught in a net is based off fairies from The Fairly Oddparents. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Flight Aliens Category:Nemuina Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dioga beta Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Jane Smith 10: Dream Arc Category:Aliens